Someone For Me
by freaky x-men gurl
Summary: Casey Gillory comes to Bayville to join the X-Men. But maybe the X-Men mansion is just not the right place for her. A certian blue elf falls for her and she feels the same about him...will she admit her love for him?
1. Prolouge

This is my Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I never will own X-Men Evolution. I do not own any of the characters in X-Men Evolution. I only own one character, made from MY imagination, called Casey Gillory, or Electra.  
  
About an hour ago I was sitting on the couch of my living room watching X- Men Evolution. And a crazy idea popped into my head. I have already made up another character, Hailie Darkholme, and since basically everyone has made up one or two characters, I thought I would write another story.  
  
A power I thought would be cool for a new character is something that has never been thought of before. And this idea is partly inspired by Rogue and the way she can't touch someone unless she wants to take their power and send them to the ground. So my new character, Casey, is kind of similar to Rogue. Casey cannot touch anyone without sending a bolt of electricity through their body and shocking them.  
  
But that wasn't enough for me. Like, what if she couldn't get close? So the second power she has is that she can fire electricity from her index finger, but she can control it. Like she can point at someone and not fry them, if she wanted to.  
  
Now, I know what you all are thinking. And yes, I did take the name Elektra from the comic and movie Dare Devil. But as you can see I changed the K to a C. And no, I don't own the character Electra from Dare Devil, ok?  
  
And I should add that for this story, Amanda is out of the picture. Don't get me wrong, I love Amanda. But my character is kind of taking her part, in a way.  
  
Well, here is a bio for my new character, hope ya like.  
  
Name: Casey Gillory  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birthday: June 11th  
  
Family: Parents are Julie and John Gillory, she's an only child  
  
Hair: Black with gold streaks in the front  
  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Weight: 130 lbs  
  
Codename: Electra  
  
Mutation/Power: When she touched someone, she sends a bolt of electricity through their body, shocking them. But she can also shoot a blot of electricity from her index finger. She also has amazing fighting skills (flexible).  
  
Group: X-Men, but eventually she switches to The Brotherhood of Mutants  
  
Crush: Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler  
  
School: Bayville High  
  
Grade: Sophomore  
  
Biography: Casey is a very loud and in-your-face girl. But she's not always outgoing. She can be very dark and secretive, especially under pressure like a big test. Casey comes from a small town in Louisiana called Oakland. She is and only child, but she has a big family. She is part of the Brotherhood, but was apart of the X-Men. That is why she came to Bayville, but not why she stayed.  
  
She left the X-Men because she hated the Danger Room sessions so early in the morning, and there, you always had to train to be perfect. If you were less than that, well, it was really tough. She was under a lot of pressure there. When she checked out the Brotherhood, she found it to be a piece of cake. She could do basically anything she wanted.  
  
But she had a huge crush on Kurt, and found herself confused. But she knew in the end she would be at the Brotherhood and living it up. The institute wasn't really working for her. She eventually reveals her feelings for Kurt...  
  
* Please Review and tell me if you think this would make a good story. * 


	2. Chapter I

Disc: I only own Casey Gillory a.k.a. Electra.  
  
Ok well I got one review saying it would make a good story. And I wanted more but I couldn't wait, so here's the first chapter.  
  
* Chapter One: Welcome To Bayville *  
  
Casey Gillory sat in the backseat of the rented car.  
  
"Why, mom? Why do I have to go to this freak house?" asked Casey rather calm.  
  
"Honey, it's not a freak house. It's just an institute for mutants to learn to control their powers. Charles Xavier is a very nice man. You'll love it there." Said her mom.  
  
"Your mother's right, Casey." Said her father.  
  
Casey let out a cry of frustration and sank lower into the seat. It would be another hour before the arrived. They took a plane most of the way and rented a car in some big city. And now they were almost there. And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Before they left, the 16 year old protested like it was for her dear life. But her parents had made up their mind. She was going. Her parents never had anything against mutants, so Casey didn't understand why she was being sent away. She asked numerous times, but was only told it was for her own good.  
  
My own good, my ass, she thought. Like being locked up in a freak house would help me. But maybe, its better if I go. I would just get people hurt in Oakland. I can't touch anyone anymore.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Casey got up from where she was sitting in her room. She looked in the mirror again. The streaks of gold looked somehow to be getting golder. What was going on with her? Her parents were gonna freak, and she knew it. She sat back down and called her best friend, Chrissy.  
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey Chrissy. Can I come over for a while? I want you to see something. You're gonna freak out." Said Casey.  
  
"Casey, you always freak me out. Come on over." Answered Chrissy.  
  
"Ok. Be there in a little bit." Said Casey and she hung up.  
  
Casey knocked on her friend's door.  
  
"Hey, girl. Come in." said Chrissy as she backed up and let Casey in.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?!" cried Chrissy.  
  
"I didn't. It just changed!" exclaimed Casey.  
  
"Weird." said Chrissy.  
  
Casey accidentally brushed up against Chrissy. Chrissy screamed and fell to the floor, unconscious and twitching slightly. Casey didn't know what happened, it happened so fast. She looked at her best friend on the floor and screamed.  
  
She bent down and touched her friends arm, only making Chrissy twitch more. Casey jumped up. It was her! She did it! She looked at her hands. These hands. These hands hurt her best friend. She ran out of the house.  
  
She down the street. She didn't know where she going. Maybe home. Maybe not. She ran for about 10 minutes, until breaking down and running into an alley. She ran behind a dumpster and curled up into a little ball. And cried.  
  
After about an hour, she appeared out from the alley and walked home. Her parents were home and she knew she would have to tell them. So she did. She didn't know what was going on, who or what she was. But her parents knew, with all of this mutant stuff going around, that their only daughter was indeed a mutant.  
  
The next day, there was a phone call. Mrs. Gillory answered it. It was a man named Charles Xavier. Her mom later told Chrissy about why this man was offering. She told her about his institute, The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters.  
  
"I'm a mutant?" asked Casey with tears in her eyes.  
  
Her mother nodded. "This place would be good for you. You will learn how to control your powers. And even learn how to help people with them!" said her mom.  
  
"Help people? Help people!? I almost killed my best friend because I touched her! How will I be helping people!?" cried Casey.  
  
"Listen." Said her mom, but her daughter cut her off.  
  
"No you lis.." Casey had pointed at her mom.  
  
A yellow-ish light shot of Casey's index finger, headed straight for her mom, where she had pointed. Her mom screamed and fell down. It had hit her in the chest and knocked her out. Casey screamed for her father.  
  
The next day, her parents were buying plane tickets.  
  
* Back To Reality *  
  
"Casey? We're here. Look how beautiful it is!" said her mother.  
  
Casey had fell asleep in the back of the car, and woke up to her mother's voice. She got out of the car and looked around. It was beautiful. The building was huge! And the lawn was huge too, with a round driveway where they were parked, a huge fountain off to one side, and just beautiful grass and trees. The lawn led to the back yard, which looked to be even bigger, but she couldn't tell.  
  
She walked to the back of the car and got her suitcase from the trunk that her dad had opened. Her dad had a big box in his arms, Casey's other stuff, and her mother carried another suitcase. They walked up to the doors and were greeted by a bald man in a wheel chair.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gillory. This must be Casey." He said.  
  
Casey looked uneasily at her mother and then back at the man.  
  
"I am Charles Xavier. But since you will be staying you can call me Professor X or just Professor." He said and shoke Casey's hand.  
  
Casey smiled awkwardly at him and then looked around the lobby. There was a couch and a table. Then some stairs, and a small hall way with two doors .A man with dark hair and looked to be very strong walked out the first door and over to the Professor.  
  
"Hello, Logan. This is Mr. and Mrs. Gillory, and Casey." Said Professor X to the man, Logan.  
  
Logan nodded at the three.  
  
"Could you show them to Casey's room?" asked the Professor.  
  
Logan nodded and motioned for Casey and her parents to follow him. He went up the stairs to the second floor. There was a long, wide hall with 4 rooms on each side. He walked to the last room on the right side and opened the door.  
  
"This is your room. There is some stuff you need to know before I go. Breakfast is at 7:00 everyday. You will have danger room sessions everyday at 6:00. You'll learn more about that later. You're going to start at Bayville High on Monday. Later today, Kurt will show you around the institute. I guess I should let you unpack now." Said Logan and he walked out of the room without another word.  
  
Later, after Casey had unpacked, she said goodbye to her parents.  
  
"Please don't leave me here!" she pleaded with them.  
  
But they only told her it was for her own good. She told them they didn't love her. They told her they did. And this went on and on until her parents just walked out and left. She didn't think she was ever gonna see them again, and she may have been right.  
  
She dragged herself up to her room and shut the door. About 15 minutes later, there was a knock. She pulled herself up from where she was laying on her bed and answered it. The person somewhat startled her, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hi! Vi'm Kurt Vagner. Vi'm supposed to show vou avound?" the boy said.  
  
Casey nodded. This boy, Kurt, he had blue skin. Wait, was that fur? And he had pointy ears, and a tail. And three fingers, and two toes. I mean, who wouldn't be kinda freaked if someone like this showed up at your room?  
  
But, Casey thought, he was sorta cute, in a blue elf kind of way.  
  
* Hope you liked it! Please Review! I Love reviews! 


	3. Chapter II

Disc: All I own is Casey.  
  
I got four wonderful reviews. Believe it or not its record for me for the first two chapters.  
  
* Chapter Two: Falling For The Blue Dude *  
  
Casey nodded again and stepped out of room. He smiled at her and the two started down the hall.  
  
"So, what can you do?" asked Casey.  
  
Just then Kurt was gone, replaced by blue smoke. Casey heard a voice and spun around to see Kurt standing behind her, perfectly fine and untouched.  
  
"I can televort, and vy tail vis like a vird (third) hand. Vhat can you do?" Said Kurt.  
  
"Well, I'd love to show you a demonstration, but you might die in the process. But what I can do is.well what I can't do is touch anyone. After I touched my best friend I found out I can send electricity through their body and basically paralyze them for I don't know how long. Oh, and I can shoot electricity through my index finger." Answered Casey.  
  
* Remember how I said that Casey didn't know what was happening to her? Well she found all of this out while talking to the Professor over the phone. *  
  
"Vell, I guess zat (that) explains za (the) gold streaks in your hair." Replied Kurt.  
  
"Yea, I guess it does." Answered Casey.  
  
"Vo you van't touch anyone?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Vy adoptive sister, Rogue, van't touch anyone veither."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Vea! Vut don't vorry. The Professor and Mr. McCoy vare (are) vorking on cure vor (or) someving"  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm gonna fit in here."  
  
"If I vit in, you'll vit in"  
  
Casey looked up at the blue dude walking beside her. "What was that about?"  
  
"Voh, nothing." Answered Kurt and he looked down.  
  
Casey put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kurt looked at her. "Nothing. Vo, do you vanna (wanna) see za Danger Room?"  
  
Casey took her hand off his shoulder. "Sure, Kurt."  
  
Kurt took her hand and they teleported there.  
  
"Whoa! That was awesome!" cried Casey as she looked around the hall.  
  
"Vea, za Danger Room vis through zat door." Said Kurt as he led the way.  
  
The door was solid metal and there was a little hand scanner thingy that could recognize you and let you in. Kurt put his hand on it and the door opened, letting him and Casey in.  
  
The Professor was in there with four other kids. On of them was Jean, then a boy with glasses, a girl with brown hair and white streaks and then a woman with long white hair. They were all in weird looking costumes.  
  
"Everbody, zis (this) is Casey Gillory." Kurt said, trying to pronounce Casey's name right with his German accent.  
  
"Hello, Casey. Kurt probably already told you but this is the Danger Room. It is where all of the X-Men practice their powers. They have to wear these uniforms as you see these four are wearing. You will be getting one soon." Said the Professor.  
  
Casey nodded and looked around. Kurt took her hand and led over to where the four were standing. His three fingers felt weird, but his hand somehow felt right.  
  
"Casey, zis is vy adoptive sister, Rogue. And zis is Ororo, or Storm, Jean, and Scott vor Cyclops. We vall have vour (our) codenames. Mine is Nightcrawler." Said Kurt.  
  
"Hiah, Casey." Rogue said and reached out her hand.  
  
Casey was wearing gloves and she took it and smiled. "So your Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah.." said Rogue.  
  
"Kurt told me you couldn't touch anyone. Well, neither can I." Said Casey breaking the confusion.  
  
"Reahlly?" asked Rogue with surprise.  
  
"Yea, or else I would electrocute them. And I can shoot electricity from my index finger." Answered Casey.  
  
"Woaw." Said Rogue.  
  
"Come on, Casey. We're not vinished with za tour." Said Kurt. He hadn't let go of Casey's hand and now was puling her toward the door.  
  
"See ya, Rogue." Cried Casey.  
  
"Bhye." Said Rogue.  
  
* Elsewhere *  
  
"Chuck, I have one." Said Logan as he walked in, referring to a codename for Casey.  
  
"What is it?" asked Xavier.  
  
"Electra."  
  
"Electra..sounds fine. Go find Kurt and Casey and ask her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* With Casey and Kurt *  
  
"Kurt, you can let go of my hand now." Said Casey.  
  
"Voh! Sorry." Said Kurt and he pulled his hand from hers.  
  
Just then they saw Logan walking towards them.  
  
"Casey. Do you want your codename to be Electra?" asked Logan (ok, I have no idea how Logan would ask this).  
  
"Electra.sounds great." Said Casey and smiled at Logan.  
  
"Electra it is. Show her the grounds, elf." Said Logan.  
  
"Elf?" asked Casey after Logan left.  
  
"Zats his nickname for me." Said Kurt.  
  
Kurt and Casey walked outside and to the backyard.  
  
"Wow, its huge!" cried Casey and looked around.  
  
There were younger kids playing soccer and a few boys playing basketball. In the middle of the yard there was a huge fountain, like in the front. Casey started at its beauty, until Kurt finally took her over there.  
  
They both sat on the edge and Casey put her hand in the water. She looked up at Kurt, who was looking at her too. He's so pure, she thought. She leaned forward a little bit, as did Kurt. Their lips almost met when Kurt was hit in the head with a soccer ball.  
  
"SORRY!" they heard a girl with brown hair say.  
  
"Uh, vit's (it's) ok, Amara." Said Kurt and he threw it back to them.  
  
Casey turned away from the blue dude she was about to shock.  
  
"That soccer ball saved your life." She said, trying not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"I got an idea. Vollow me upstairs." Said Kurt and they both walked inside and went upstairs to Rogue's room.  
  
"Here, put zis on." He said and handed Casey a tube of lipstick.  
  
"Why?" she asked and opened it. It was dark purple, like the kind Rogue was wearing.  
  
"Vust do it!" cried Kurt.  
  
"Fine." Said Casey and she put it on.  
  
"Vok (ok), vow kiss me!" said Kurt and he puckered his lips.  
  
Casey laughed but leaned forward and felt his soft lips against hers. This lasted for about 5 seconds before Casey pulled back, afraid to hurt him.  
  
"Awwww." whined Kurt.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. I like you and all." Said Casey.  
  
Kurt blushed, but Casey couldn't see it because it was hidden by fur. So he took her hand and led her down the hall after she had washed off the lipstick. He showed her where everyone's room was, including his. After that, Casey went back to her room.  
  
Why did this have to happen to me!? She thought. She wanted to kiss Kurt, to embrace him, but she couldn't because she would kill him! She layed on her bed and smiled to herself though. But, if she wasn't a mutant, she never would have met him. And maybe she would get to kiss him, who knows. Some guy name Hank and the Prof were working on a cure right now.  
  
* I know, it was a little sudden for her and Kurt to kiss, but still kinda romantic, right? Next chapter is Casey's first day of school, after that is her and Kurt's first date, and after that.well I don't want to spoil it. Please review and tell me if I should keep writing. * 


	4. Chapter III

Disc: All I own is Casey. That's it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I love getting reviews, especially good ones. I didn't get one bad one! Anyway, to the user Stranger, I looked at your profile and I love that poem! Did you really write it? Anyway, for the last chapter I was going to put when Kurt told Casey to kiss him that she was going to slap him. But then that would probably ruin any future chance for them. And that's what this story is about anyway. And did you get those hints about Hank and the Professor working on a cure. You'll find out more about that later. ANYWAY, sorry I didn't update till now. My little bitchy brother messed up my AFI cd so I got pissed and messed up his room, well more like killed his room. But you don't really care about that do you? On with the story then...  
  
* Chapter Three: First Day Of School *  
  
Casey woke up with a sudden jolt at her alarm clock's beeping. She sighed and hit the button that turns it off. Then she pulled herself out of bed with some effort and pulled herself over to the dresser. Casey picked out some clothes for her first day school. A long sleeved back t-shirt, a purple knee high skirt, red panty hose, her black gloves, and of course her open-toe shoes.  
  
After she got dressed she walked down the hall to the bathroom, which was not occupied. She hurried in and brushed her, her hair, and every thing else you do in the bathroom. Just when she was done brushing her hair, Kitty, one of the girls she had met yesterday just walked through the wall and into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, like, sorry!" cried Kitty before she ran back out.  
  
Casey just stood there for a second, but finished in the bathroom quickly and walked out.  
  
* At School *  
  
Casey, Kurt, and Rogue walked up the steps of Bayville High School entrance. Professor X had enrolled Casey to be in every single class with Kurt, and three classes with Rogue. While they walked, Rogue caught Kurt giving Casey strange little looks, almost like he had a crush on her or something. And Casey was returning those looks. Rogue took Casey's arm.  
  
"Be riaght back, Kurt." Said Rogue.  
  
"Um..yea?" asked Hailie.  
  
"Do you ahnd mhy brotha have somethin' goin' on?" said Rogue.  
  
"No!" said Casey.  
  
Rogue just looked at her. The answer she was hoping for was yes. Kurt needed someone anyway, because most every girl was scared by his look and wouldn't date him. Or no one liked him, girl-wise. SO Rogue just nodded and the two caught up with Kurt.  
  
At lunch, the usual group of X-Men sat together, Jean sitting with Duncan. While they were eating, four guys came to their table. One of them had silver hair and he was really good looking, another was fat and had a mohawk, another one looked like a rocker and her was kinda staring at Kitty, and the last one was smelly with dirty greenish hair.  
  
"So who's the new X-geek?" asked the one with silver hair.  
  
Casey looked up at him and glared, as he just smiled back.  
  
"Goh awahy, Pietro!" cried Rogue.  
  
"Whatever." he answered and the four of them walked away.  
  
"Bye, Kitty." Said the rocker.  
  
Kitty waved good-bye to him.  
  
"X-Geek?" asked Casey.  
  
"That's our little unofficial nickname that the Brotherhood gave us." Said Scott.  
  
Casey nodded after a moment and went back to eating.  
  
At gym, the same silver haired teen walked up to Casey while they were playing volleyball.  
  
"Why did you join the X-Geeks, anyway?" he asked and hit an oncoming ball.  
  
"My parents made me. What's it to you?" asked Casey.  
  
Pietro smiled at her. "Meet me after school in the front, ok?" he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just be there, ok? And be alone." He said.  
  
"Um.ok." Said Casey.  
  
A few feet away, Kurt had heard it all. He wondered what Pietro was planning. He saw that when Pietro moved away from Casey, she kinda eyed him (if you know what I mean). That made Kurt even more curious.  
  
* After School *  
  
Casey was waiting on the steps. She had told Rogue and Kurt to go ahead with out her and she would catch a ride home. She the X-Men and Scott had left in his car. And she had been waiting for 5 minutes and doubted Pietro would show up. But then here he comes with the three other boys and girl with blonde hair.  
  
"You're here." said Pietro.  
  
"Yea." said answered. "So, what is it?"  
  
Pietro looked at the rocker and nodded. "We-want-to-ask-you-to-come-join- The-Brotherhood-of-Mutants-because-the-X-Geeks-suck." Said Pietro.  
  
Casey just stood there with a confused look on her face. The rocker repeated his friend. "Ok, we want you to come join the Brotherhood of Mutants, that's what we are because the X-Geeks suck." He said.  
  
"You're all mutants?" asked Casey.  
  
"Betta believe it!" said the girl.  
  
Casey smiled and thanked them for their offer. "But.I..I don't know."  
  
"Well, we're always here if you change your mind." Said the girl.  
  
"I guess I'll think about it. See ya, I'm gonna catch a ride back." Said Casey as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, we could give you a ride." Said Pietro, trying to flirt with her.  
  
"Thanks!" said Casey and the 6 of started to walk towards the rockers car.  
  
One the ride home, everyone introduced themselves. When they got to the mansion, Kurt was waiting for Casey by the gates. Lance told Casey to say hi it Kitty for him. Casey nodded and smiled at Pietro, who soon became her new crush. She hopped out of the car and walked over to Kurt.  
  
"Ov all people, vhy them?" asked Kurt.  
  
"They offered." Said Casey.  
  
* Well, hope ya like it. Remember when I said that next chapter will be Kurt and Casey's first date? Well new plan, sorry if you really wanted me to write about it but it will come, I promise! Please review!! And thanks to all the great reviews so far. * 


	5. Chapter IV

Disc: Nope, don't own X-Men yet. Just Casey.  
  
(BEEP) wins Casey over. Sorry but I don't want to spoil it. Trust me you will find out soon enough. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
* Chapter 4: Decisions *  
  
Casey and Kurt walked inside together and went into the Rec. room. They started to do their homework when out of the blue Kurt said,  
  
"Vo you like Vietro?"  
  
Casey looked at him. He looked sad, and he wouldn't look at her he just kept looking down at his paper.  
  
"Well, kind of. Why?" she asked him.  
  
"No veason." He answered.  
  
Casey just kept looking at him. She liked Kurt too, just it would never work out. Plus, she wouldn't be caught dead with a blue fuzzy dude in public. She turned away and looked back down at her homework.  
  
* Next Morning *  
  
"Vise and shine!" cried Kurt, waking Casey out of her deep slumber.  
  
"Kurt, it's six in the morning!" she cried back.  
  
"Vea, time vor (for) danger voom!" he said.  
  
Casey groaned, but pulled herself out of bed. She forgot that she was wearing a short nightgown.  
  
"Uhh.you vant me to leave?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Wha..oh shit! Yes, get out!" cried Casey as she dove under the covers once more.  
  
Kurt teleported out and Casey got dressed in her uniform Kurt had put on her dresser. It was all black, two X-Men logos on the corners of the shoulders, and a yellow triangle that went from her neck to her private.  
  
She walked out of her room to see Kurt waiting for her. 'Well, I got a stalker!' she thought to herself.  
  
Kurt smiled at her and the two started to walk towards the danger room. 'God, I hate this. First, I had to come here, then I had to fall in love with, this elf! And now I have to get up at 6 in the morning and work my ass training. How the hell am I ever gonna make it to school.' Casey thought.  
  
The danger room was harsh. Casey, her fighting skills and her electricity were worked to the limit. By 7:30, she felt like she was about to die. Everyone kept telling her that it got easier, because none of them were as tired as her. She just shrugged it off, and for a few moments, she considered moving to the Brotherhood.  
  
* At School*  
  
Casey was just putting her first period stuff into her locker and taking out her second period stuff when Pietro suddenly appeared by her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey." She said and shut her locker.  
  
"Hey, Casey. Um..I was just wondering if you-would-go-out-with-me?" asked Pietro.  
  
Casey was silent for a minute and let it sink in. Then she understood what he said and looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry Pietro. My heart belongs to someone else." She said.  
  
"What-do-you-mean!? No-one-can-resist-the-Maximoff-charm!" he said.  
  
Casey was silent again and then shook her head. "Sorry."  
  
Pietro just sighed. "So..do you wanna come to the Brotherhood?" he asked.  
  
Casey shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Awesome! See-ya-in-gym-then!" he said.  
  
Casey nodded.  
  
* At The Institute The Next Morning *  
  
Casey woke up the next day at 6:00 to the beeping of her alarm clock. She ignored it and put her face in the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Vome on, Casey!" said Kurt when he teleported into her room.  
  
"Go away." Said Casey.  
  
"Vome on, Danger Voom sessions, vemember!" said Kurt.  
  
"Fine." Answered Hailie.  
  
Kurt teleported out of the room to let Casey get dressed. She took her suit of her dresser and changed into it. 'How do these people fit into these things?' thought Casey.  
  
After changing she walked to the danger room and saw that some of the X-Men still hadn't arrived. Only Kurt, Jean, Scott and Logan were there.  
  
After the danger room, Casey was still as tired as she was yesterday. She didn't know if she could take much more of this.  
  
* At School *  
  
"Hey Pietro." Said Casey as the two started to walk down the hall to first period.  
  
"So, have you decided?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and I wanna go live with y'all." Said Casey.  
  
"Awesome!" said a voice from behind, Tabby.  
  
"Hey Tabby." Said Casey.  
  
"Why do you wanna come?" asked Pietro.  
  
"I have to get up at 6 in the morning and do the danger room sessions, and on the weekends too. And if you are bad or something they put you on 'probation' for like a month. Its just that you have to be perfect and if your less, its really hard." Said Casey.  
  
Tabby nodded. She knew that feeling.  
  
"So Lance will come pick you up after school?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Yea sure." Said Casey.  
  
* At The Institute *  
  
"Thank you, Mom!" said Casey into the phone.  
  
She hung up and looked at the Prof.  
  
"When will you be leaving?" he asked.  
  
Casey had told the Professor she wanted to leave so she had to call her parents to see if it was ok, and it was.  
  
"In just a little. I guess I'll go pack." Said Casey.  
  
After she packed, she went down stairs to the Rec. room to tell everyone goodbye. Then she went outside to wait for Lance. Kurt teleported after her.  
  
"Bye, I vuess." Said Kurt, looking down.  
  
Casey reached out and pulled him toward her and hugged him, trying not to make skin contact.  
  
"I'll miss you." Said Casey, feeling tears.  
  
Kurt felt tears too, but hugged her back.  
  
Lance pulled up in the drive way and saw the two hugging.  
  
"Come on!" he cried, pulling them out of their moment.  
  
"Bye." Said Kurt as he let her go.  
  
"Bye." Said Casey as she hurried to Lance's car.  
  
After Casey left, Kurt mumbled something to himself that sounded a lot like,  
  
"Vi love you."  
  
* Hope ya liked it and please review and tell me if you liked it so far! * 


	6. Chapter V

Hello everyone! ^-^ Thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my computer is acting up. Also I will be updating a few chapters on my friend's story, mentalpunkchick because her computer is broken. I'm going to update a lot more now, or try too.  
  
Maria - Sorry for the confusion and yes, Casey is wearing gloves. She tries to cover every inch of her body in clothing, but wears no make-up except the usual lipstick and eyeliner, she doesn't pack the make-up on her face like Rogue. Thanks for asking and I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Tiger Lily - Rogue has a southern accent, I don't think I caught it very well. Thanks for asking and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Stranger - Your second review really kept me going, thanks!  
  
Everyone else - THANK YOU for reviewing and I hope you keep reading and enjoying.  
  
Finally, here's the 5th chapter. Kurt and Casey bonding, really sweet in my opinion. I hope you all like it. Thanks for getting me ten wonderful reviews. Not much, but I'm happy!  
  
Disc: Only own Casey. Nothing else.  
  
* Chapter 5: Discoveries *  
  
Casey woke up the next morning to no alarm clock, just the loud yelling of Lance and Todd. She looked around the room she was in without lifting up her head. Not exactly paradise, but it would do. She got up and got dressed, picking out long tight dark purple pants, some black boots, a long sleeved black shirt and her regular gloves. She put her spiked red choker on, grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the steps, the ground started shaking and some of the pictures fell off of the walls. She grabbed the handrail by the stairs and looked into the kitchen, where Todd was whimpering in the corner and Lance was holding on his arms, both hands in a fist.  
  
Not a minute after it started, it stopped and Lance turned to Todd.  
  
"Are you going to let me have the last of the Fruit Loops now or what?" he said.  
  
Todd smirked and hopped out of the room, muttering to himself. Lance smiled and turned back to the counter where the box of Fruit Loops were. Casey was standing there pouring the Fruit Loops into her mouth using no milk. Lance let out a cry of frustration and grabbed the box out of her hands. Empty.  
  
"Son of a.!" he cried.  
  
Casey laughed and walked out of the room. Pietro was sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons. She walked over and sat by him.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." She said back.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Pietro jumped up and took Casey's hand.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Time for school." He said.  
  
Pietro let go of her arm and the two walked outside to Lance's jeep and got into the backseat. Lance started to car and honked. Freddy and Todd (Tabby isn't in my story anymore, reasons to myself. Can someone tell me if Wanda goes to school?) walked outside and Freddy sat in front and Todd sat in back.  
  
Suddenly, a terrible odor hit Casey hard. She covered her quickly and glanced at Pietro, who didn't seem to notice much. Casey was a little thankful to get out of the car and walk to school that day. She walked up the front steps, but stopped and walked back down when she saw Kurt waving at her.  
  
She walked over to him and they smiled at each other. Suddenly his image inducer started fizzing out, and he turned to his natural blue self. He grabbed Casey's hand and teleported behind the school. Unfortunately three jocks were hanging out, smoking, behind the school.  
  
"Well, well, well, what is this? Another of those mutants? You don't scare us, you fuzzy freak." Said one as he put out his smoke and the others followed his action.  
  
Casey glanced at Kurt, who was looking down. Suddenly the one who spoke a moment before lunged at Kurt, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground, making him unable to teleport. Casey stood there for a moment, frozen you could say.  
  
"Vet off me!" cried Kurt as he struggled.  
  
Casey soon came back to her senses as the guy punched Kurt hard, knocking blood out of his mouth.  
  
"Kick his ass!" cried one.  
  
The two started laughing. Casey removed one of her gloves and pointed to the one pinning Kurt down. She watched as he punched him again, sending blood flying out of his mouth and onto the ground, almost knocking him out.  
  
"Let him go." She said calmly.  
  
The guy, lets call him Ben, looked up. "Not nice to point."  
  
Ben could have sworn he saw a faint glow of dark yellow deep inside Casey's eyes.  
  
"Not nice to kill. But I'll do it if you don't get off of him." Said Casey.  
  
Ben smirked and nodded to his friends. Before she knew what was going on, both of them were tackling her like a football. She hit the ground hard, causing her to scream and Kurt to grit his teeth. Kurt kicked the un- expecting guy off of him.  
  
Casey blasted one of the guys off of her and sent him to the school wall. The other one backed off, but she blasted him too, causing him to hit the wall also. She turned around to see Kurt teleport out of harms way. She spun around and looked for him, hoping he was coming for her too. But he wasn't there.  
  
Kurt had accidentally teleported to the school roof. He ran to the side and looked down, just in time to see Ben hit Casey on the face, and kick her in her stomach, knocking her out. He teleported down there and saved her from another kick.  
  
He teleported back to the roof and sat down, Casey in his arms. She had put back on her glove so she wasn't shocking him. A single tear formed in his eye. Why hadn't he gotten her first? It was all his fault. Even now he could see she had a black eye.  
  
After a while, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was holding her so her head was in his arms and her body was on the roof tile. She saw that he had fallen asleep and she looked at her watch. 9:04. School had started an hour ago.  
  
She shook Kurt and he woke up.  
  
"Vare you ok?" he asked.  
  
Casey nodded. She moved closer to him. He moved closer too, and they're lips were almost touching.  
  
"You von't hurt me." He said (yea, got it off X-2 in the Rogue/Bobby moment).  
  
Casey and Kurt both closed they're eyes and lost their selves in a deep loving kiss.  
  
"Kodak moment." Said a voice, knocking the two of their kiss.  
  
Pietro.  
  
Casey and Kurt both blushed and Casey stood up.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" asked Pietro.  
  
Casey lightly touched her black eye and whimpered slightly. "Me and Kurt got into a fight with some jocks." Said Casey.  
  
Pietro nodded. Casey was his 'sister', he didn't want her as a girl friend anymore, and no one messed with the Brotherhood.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Ben, and two other guys." Said Casey.  
  
Pietro nodded. "So are you going to school today?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently not." Said Casey.  
  
Pietro nodded again. "Ok, lets go home." Said Pietro.  
  
"You're skipping?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." He answered.  
  
"Can Kurt come?" asked Casey.  
  
Pietro turned around. "Fine-but-if-he-tries-anything-he's-a-dead-elf." Said Pietro.  
  
Casey nodded after a second and turned to Kurt. "Lets go." She said.  
  
* Hope ya liked this chapter. Next chapter I'm still deciding what I wanna do. Maybe more Kurt/Casey bonding and Pietro/Casey sister/brother bonding. Review with ideas and maybe I'll fit them in. Thanks! * 


End file.
